Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?
by AnnySy
Summary: One-Shot : "Kagome et Inuyasha se disputent, une question impudente, une réponse importante."


**Synopsis :**

Kagome et Inuyasha se disputent (encore et toujours) mais cette fois, leurs chamailleries vont aboutir sur un sujet bien plus intéressant.

- CCCCOOOUUUUUCCCHHHHHHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

*BOUM*

- Kagome ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ça ?

- COUCHÉ !

*BOUM*

- Bon... ça commence à vraiment dégénérer là..., dit Miroku, exaspéré par la rancoeur continuelle que se portait Inuyasha et Kagome.

- Il vaut mieux les laisser là, renchérit Sango en levant les yeux au ciel, elle aussi très ennuyée.

_En effet, pour une raison inhabituelle, nos deux héros se disputent aujourd'hui sur les trop grands traitements de faveur que témoigne Hojo envers Kagome. Et non ! Koga n'est plus le sujet de leur discorde..._

- JE TE JURE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME COUCHES, JE T'EMMENE AVEC MOI SUR LE SOL !

- ESSAIE UN PEU SAL TROUILLARD !

- VAS-Y RÉPÈTE UN PEU ÇA ! "MADEMOISELLE VEUT ALLER REJOINDRE SON HUMAIN PATHÉTIQUE" N'EST QU'UNE LÂCHEUSE !

Kagome resta interdite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la traitait ainsi. Elle commençait à s'y faire, et pourtant...

- Dans ce cas...

La jeune adolescente de 15 ans prit son grand sac jaune et tourna les talons sans aucune explication.

Le soir venu, tous les membres du petit groupe qu'ils avaient formé se retrouvèrent chez Kaede. Inuyasha était resté bien à l'écart tandis que Kagome l'ignorait complètement. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui parler jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs se calment. S'il la piquait encore à vif, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

Devant l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans sa maisonnée, Kaede demanda innocemment :

- Tout va bien mes enfants ?

Shippo qui s'amusait à grimper et descendre sur le dos de Kirara, transformée complètement, lui répondit du tac au tac.

- Disons qu'Inuyasha a encore fait une crise de jalousie ce matin à propos d'un certain Ho-Bo...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Le demi-démon se leva promptement en délaissant son bol de riz. Sans un regard pour les autres, il sortit à l'extérieur et partit vers la forêt toute proche.

Le jeune démon-renard fut très surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? En général il me tape jusqu'à ce que j'ai des bosses à n'en plus finir sur la tête. Il est bizarre... Kagome tu crois que c'est parce que tu l'ignores ?

Ladite Kagome n'écoutait déjà plus. À son tour, elle fonça par l'antre de la porte et courut au hasard vers les plaines, au-delà du village. Les cris de Sango et de Miroku ne l'arrêtèrent pas dans sa manoeuvre. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment.

« Ok, il est du genre posséssif. Ok, il est jaloux de Koga parce qu'il veut lui voler son détecteur de perle. Ok, je ressemble physiquement à Kikyo. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il réagisse comme un idiot face à Hojo ? » s'écria-t-elle à haute voix en priant sincèrement qu'il l'entende.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'écroula à terre au pied du Goshinboku, l'Arbre du Temps. Silencieusement, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle s'en fichait pas mal des sautes d'humeur d'Inuyasha. Ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était pouvoir vivre le plus que possible "normalement" et tranquillement dans cette époque où tout lui semblait hostile. Son chagrin se transformant peu à peu en rage, elle hurla jusqu'à s'époumonner pour se libérer de toute cette frustration.

De son côté Inuyasha, qui avait perçu presque aussitôt ce hurlement (de désespoir ?), accourut vers Kagome, le coeur battant. Perché sur une branche, il l'observait attentivement. Elle prononçait des tas de paroles inintelligibles.

- Dis-moi... Allez ! Dis-le-moi ! Inuyasha... Dis-moi...

La colère le rendant fou, ses veines palpitaient d'irritation. Dieu qu'il n'en pouvait plus... Le jeune homme ne supportait plus de la voir dans cet état d'hystérie.

« Mettre les choses au clair, c'est la seule chose qu'il faut faire », pensa-t-il avec assurance.

Il bondit prudemment hors de son perchoir pour venir se poster juste derrière Kagome. Celle-ci sursauta en sentant des griffes lui effleurer la peau. Elle se retourna vivement, apeurée.

- Que-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Juste répondre à ta question.

Inuyasha la fixait sans retenue. Ses yeux ambres étincelaient, son visage était parfaitement détendu. Face au silence de celle qui le suivait depuis toujours dans sa lutte contre Naraku, il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front pour l'encourager. Émue, par ce geste qui ne pouvait que prouver une marque d'attention si ce n'est de tendresse, elle se lança bien courageusement.

- Dis-moi Inuyasha...

- Hmm.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Le silence s'installa durant l'espace de quelques secondes, et puis le demi-démon lui avoua sincèrement.

- Tu n'es pas un détecteur de perle de Kagome. J'aimerai que tu arrêtes de penser ça.

- Réponds à ma demande. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

- Ma compagne, mon amie fidèle, ma femme.


End file.
